


You Could Stay

by slater (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Pining, Riding, Unrequited Love, and harry is the fashion student that just wants louis to open up, bareback, implicated Louis/Liam, it's sad as shit if you really think about it, louis is a paid whore who does nothing but get high off of coke he can't afford, prostitution that no one ever gets in trouble for, riding too, swearing(but who actually cares)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was never this sad, honest(but he's always fancied a good fuck.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> ex, swearing, drug use, prostitution.

_Louis Tomlinson was never this sad, honest(but he's always fancied a good fuck.)._ He used to be happy, fun and all those other adjectives used to represent joy. He wasn't always this poor either, promise to God. He used to be able to spare change to the homeless and go partying in his spare time, although, partying's what gotten him into this downward spiral he's been forced to call his life.

 

Coke and eighteen year olds don't go well together..

 And as he lazily twirls around the silver, oiled down pole in purple hot pants Louis decides, that right now, drugs are what he wants more than anything.

 That and a noose maybe. A noose wouldn't be so bad either.

 “Hey babe! Over here!”Louis doesn't respond, doesn't even look in the direction of the voice. 'If they're that interested, they can wait', he tells himself, remembering what the boss did to him last time he left center stage to deal directly with a customer.

The black eye and bruised ribs -that just healed last week- was a reminder of the rule.

“Oi! Over here!”

He hops off the side of the runway stage and walks in the direction of the tan man with jet black hair flailing his arms in the air.

 

“I take it you wanted me?” Louis says with a shy smile he hopes comes off as somewhat sexy. He knows what the gentleman wants, and as much as he doesn't want to, doesn't feel like doing it, he needs the money. Without money he can't get what he needs. He can't get the drugs, he can't feel good, he can't feel like he actually matters.

“I did, yeah. You see Mr....”

“Louis, the name's Louis”

“Okay then. Louis, my mate here Harry has just turned 19 today, and I was thinking you could show him a good time.”

 

The boy Harry -who Louis hadn't even noticed until the dark haired boy pinched his cheek- was wearing a scarlet red blush that was very apparent even under the dim lighting.

 _Must be his first time,_ Louis thought _, hopefully he chickens out._

 

“Zayn!” Harry hisses out. _His name's Zayn? Weird._

 

“It's okay Harry,” Louis says, even though it's really not.

“How about this Harry. You come around back in say.... three minutes. Ask for me and maybe we can have some fun. Can you do that?” _Please say no, please say no, please Harry fucking say no._

Louis didn't think it was possible but Harry's blush deepens as he stutters out a quiet “Yes.” And shit is all Louis can think because he really can't do this because do you know how hard it is to fuck while you're under and he's tired and sore but he needs the money and he needs the drugs and as attractive as Harry is he doesn't need this right now.

 

“Good. See you in a bit babe.” Louis mouths at Zayn '100' when Harry looks down in embarrassment and Zayn gives a tight, discreet nod. Louis throws Harry the best sexy smile he can muster right now and walks away.

Well it's a run really.

But he just couldn't care less because he _really needs_ it because without it he's nothing and with it he feels like he can actually _be_ someone and if he can't die like he wants to, doing dirty coke will make him forget that's what he wants. And if only for a few minutes, it's worth it. He needs it to make him forget who he is, forget where he comes from, and how dirty he always feels and how dirty he is and how worthless he is. The drugs want him, they want him so much they call him every minute of every day and that's enough for him. It's always enough for him.

 

He spends a minute or so getting it from his co worker Sandy. He's almost positive it's not clean and it's not cheap, but it's cheap enough and it if it kills him well, that's a bonus in Louis book.

 

He throws down the white powder on the table in the private room he was assigned when he first started and lines it up with a credit card he maxed out last month. Taking out one of the dollars he made about an hour ago, he rolls it up. Then it's just heat, the burn exciting. Then the drip, oh god the drip. It's like he can feel every bit moving through him, exploring his blood stream giving him the rush he's become so accustomed to. Then that feeling is gone and a new one quickly follows. The feeling of being on fire while freezing, of not knowing whether you're getting thrown down or if the ground is picking you up and

free.

 

Louis under now,as he calls it, and it's the most accurate term for it that any one has ever conjured up.

In the midst of his high, he doesn't hear the faint knocks on the door, or the knob clicking or the startled gasps coming from in front of him. The only think he is aware of, is the large hand smashing his into the table, spilling everything to the floor.

 

“Hey, what the fuck!” He stands sharply, feeling overdramtic in his actions.

“Umm, I'm sorry...it was a reflex-- you were just, and I was just....that's stuff is bad for you.”

 

“Yeah, I know that!” Louis takes a deep breath, just to take a minute and process. Not that he's upset about the fact that this guy Harry- who, frankly looks way younger than 19- has just ruined his perfectly good life-threatening stash, it's just that he's already had his fill and he can easily get the money back from his friend.

 

 _I'll charge him extra._ Louis decides.

 

“Look, m'sorry,but. Sorry, just trying to help.”

 

“Well don't!” ,Louis sighs again and composes himself, ”No matter Harry, let's just get this started, yeah?”

 

“Yeh, yeah. Let's.”

 

 _Fuck._ That's the only word Louis can process right now, and he really hopes Harry doesn't ask for too much because he really doesn't think he can manage anything more than maybe a blowjob, or doggy or even -though God forbid it- a ride and he just knows that's what the boy wants.

Though Harry's mindset is completely panicked, he's just hoping he can last long enough to even get to that.

 

Something in the back of Louis's mind knows Harry won't go through with this, there's just no way. Whether it be from his own nervousness or the thought that has to be swimming through his head right now,that 'oh fuck' realization, _I'm about to sleep with a fucking junkie._

 

“Top or bottom?”

 

“Um, well I'm a bit knew at.. This. Actually so could you just--”

“Okay yeah whatever, just come sit on the couch next to me and I'll take care of you, alright..” Louis mutters a 'won't be too hard' under his breath.

 

Surprisingly, there isn't much work to be done. Louis lazily riding Harry's cock(and frequently slipping his cock out, and falling off), but by the way Harry's grabbing onto Louis hips like they're a lifeline, Louis can tell he doesn't see this as a problem.

 

“Louis,I...I can't— _fuck”_

 

“Shh, baby, it's okay. Just feel.” Louis whispers into his ear, which does nothing but send a shiver of arousal down Harry's spine. It definitely doesn't go unnoticed by Louis.

 

“You like this babe? Me fucking myself on your cock?”

A small whimper that Louis is inclined to take as a yes spurs him on.

His mind is still cloudy so the dirty talk isn't amazing as usual, but it'll have to do.

 

“You do huh, Harry? Like stretching me open, yeah? You're amazing love.” Louis moans out. It's fake but Harry wouldn’t notice it even if he was coherent.

“Fuck-- yeah Lou. Tight, you... you're so fucking tight.”

Louis slams himself down, hitting his prostate dead on, and the dope just amplifies the feeling.

 

“I wanna you to do something for me, okay?”

 

“M'kay, s'whatever you want me to do.” Harry's reply is strained, like he's barely getting oxygen as it is and talking has to be the ultimate struggle.

 

“I'm gonna need you to come babe, alright? I need you to come really soon.” Louis's thighs are getting weak and he thinks that maybe if he moves a little bit faster...

 

“'Kay. I can...” It's a small groan that's barely recognizable

 

 

Then Harry's coming. He's clamping his eyes shut so tight he fears they might tear and white spots are dancing in front of his eyes and his breath has stopped completely because _oh my god_ nothing is supposed to be this good. A string of _louislouislouislouis_ is splaying from his mouth and he doesn't actually think to shut up until he feels a warm sweaty hand covering his mouth.

 

“Quiet, okay.”

Harry can only nod a little pathetically, because he's still dizzy from his ever-lasting orgasm. Plus Louis hasn't left his lap, tight heat still surrounding him, and Harry can't find it in himself to complain. It could have been worse, Harry thinks, his first time.

 

“I'm going to get off of you now Harry. Is that alright?”

“Yes, no. No wait, umm. Okay.”

 

 _Such a way with words._ Louis thinks to himself.

Louis climbs off and falls into the cushion to the left of Harry. He finds his shorts in front of Harry's feet and slowly puts them on. Not because he's trying to be a tease or anything, but because he's tired and he didn't even get to come so it's made him a bit grumpy.

 

 

“That was...amazing.” Harry breathes out. “I didn't even know that was possible.”

“Was I any good?” Harry asks. Louis doesn't have the energy to tell him no or yes, sensing that Harry's the type to carry out a conversation off of nothing.

 

There's a tense silence between them, and Harry's the first to break it. Louis isn't surprised.

“Sorry I couldn't last.”

 

“You owe me, you know that right?” Louis quips back, an aggravated look on his face that Harry was not expecting.

 

“Oh, yeah sorry!” Harry stumbles out, eyes wide still. “If you want I could...” Harry makes a rude gesture with his hand and points to Louis crotch.

“Not for that you twat! I meant my blow. You know, that shit you spilled all over the floor?”

 

Harry casts his eyes downward, a bit afraid. He had heard his mother talk about druggies before like they were animals, though he didn't believe or listen to all the things she said. The only thing he did believe was the fact that someone high on a drug like cocaine can get very upset, very fast and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Never mind the fact it was something he'd seen himself.

 

“I'm really sorry, I can go and--”

 

“That was some cheap ass black rock you know!” Louis almost to the point of screaming as he stands up and moves toward the curtain.”I need that you know!”

 

“Look,I'm sorry....”

 

“Stop saying you're fucking sorry!”

 

Harry puts his head down and turns his face from Louis. “..Sorry.”

 

Louis lets out a humourless laugh and sets his hands over his face.

 _It's not that big of a deal._ Louis reminds himself. There's no use

in whining about it, what's done is done.

 

“So Harry, before I kick you out I might as well get to know you a little.”

“Okay.”

 

“First question, you're a good looking lad, paying for it seems a bit inconvenient don't ya think?”

 

“Thanks for the compliment.” Harry flipped his hair and moved it back into place leaving in a worse state than before, and obviously dodging the question.

 

“You sly, curly haired dog. Anywho, next question. What do you do Harry?”

 

“I go to fashion school. Like..as a student or whatever.” He says, voice still small, intimidated from Louis's outburst.

 

“Really?” Louis perks up, obviously interested “You like it?”

 

“Why are you asking me so many questions?”

 

“The longer you're here, the more I can charge.” It's a lie, but Louis needs something to fall back on when he ups the price Zayn has to pay for the service Harry was given.

 

 

“So..I might as well ask you questions too?”

 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

“What's up with the drugs?”

“You owe me one fifty. Give me that and leave please.”

 

“It was just a question.”

“And you still owe me one fifty.”

Harry sighs softly and nods his head accepting that movie's aren't Louis's forte if h didn't write the script. Louis can tell Harry gets the picture now, realizes that this isn't talk time or whatever Harry would like to make it.

 

“Sorry, I wasn't trying to pry or....sorry.” Harry looks up from his hands where he still sits on the plush purple couch with cum stains from Louis's ass on it to look him in the eye, or the wall behind his head. The wall behind his head is so much more interesting, and less disquieting. Harry wonders how many other people have been in here.

 

“I don't have the money, but Zayn does.”

“I'll get it from him then. See you later Harry.” Louis walks through the curtain, turning around in the drapes to wink at Harry before leaving into the foyer. Harry feels fucked, in more ways than one.

 

                                                                                                                       +++

 

 

Things didn't change much for Harry after that. He still went to school four days a week, he still had to cook for Zayn everyday, his mother still worried about him, and he still couldn't learn how to drape. The only thing that did change was his Friday nights. Friday nights were his escape, a small escape, but it was the only reason Harry could handle his week.

Friday was all that mattered.

Friday was the day Harry's parents sent him two hundred pounds which meant he could afford Louis. That he could see Louis, be with Louis completely, be absorbed by Louis touch and his smell and his presence that Harry still seemed unworthy of.

 

And that's important because lately, Louis is the only thing that really matters.

His plans don't go as he would have hoped this fourth week though. The problem is his parents have went on a vacation to America and can't send him anything.

Harry starts to regret all the times the he's told them he's been saving up. 

                                                                                                                         +

Harry and Louis lay on the private couch post-coitally happy. Louis's still wrapped around Harry, having fell on his chest after orgasm, drawing circles on his collarbone. It wasn't the best session -if that's what you want to call it- Harry came too fast after not being able Louis for almost an _entire month_ and Louis was even higher than the first time they did this but he did get the chance to rub one off afterwards while Harry's eyes were still closed. Thankfully Harry didn't mind so much though, if he even noticed. Most likely he did, but over time he's learned not to say much about it, can tell it's a delicate subject for Louis.

Louis doesn't like to push the topic, so that's that. A lot of things are placed in a 'that's that' format when it comes to Louis. Harry doesn't kick up a fuss about it.

 

“Harry?” Louis whispers, looking up at Harry with his chin resting on his chest, hand still circling.

 

“Yeah Lou?” Harry replies eyes still closed, face towards the ceiling.

“How come you keep coming back here? I mean...just. I'm not saying you should stop if that's what you're thinking. It's a bit weird however.”

 

“I guess I like you.” He shrugs.

“You a little more than like me.” Louis says with a grin. Harry smiles at that a small amount.

“Yeah I know, s'just, you feel comfortable I guess. Safe even.”

“That's nice I s'pose.”

“It's really nice Louis. Fucking amazing.”

                                                                                                              +

The road is wet and this night is darker than most to Louis. He's never been one to walk through the street for what he needs, but today he has no choice. The wind is harsh beneath the battered cardigan that he sports and the slight drizzle from the rain that's just stopped doesn't help at all.

Louis knocks on the door of an unknown man once again. The answer is slow, the greeting is awkward and the night's encounter is painful for Louis but he sticks through it. He grits his teeth, moans when he thinks it's necessary and collects his money quickly.

 

“Thanks for coming out. Tell Jerry I'll be calling more often if you're there.”

Louis shoots the man a small smile and heads for the door slowly. He was rough and fast and hard and all Louis wants to do is get his limbs to work a bit more so he can hurry home for a warm bath.

 

Louis walk home is long. He's had to haul a cab all the way to other end of town and he can't seem to find any close by at this time of night. He has half of a mind to go back to his last clients place to borrow his phone -he stopped paying for his three months ago- but fear that he might pay for a second round keeps him on his way down the slippery sidewalk. So he walks, and he walks, and he walks telling himself that it'll be better tomorrow. Tomorrows are always better, always. The only problem is, Louis not even sure that he wants to make it to then. The pain is getting worse now, the world an unbearable weight on his chest. Rent's due in two weeks and he's pretty sure the landlord won't take another blowjob as payment, no matter how convincing he tries to be.

He takes a minute to calm himself, remind himself why making it home is important. Tomorrow is Friday.

Friday means Harry.

And Louis starting to think Harry means more than a box suited comfortably six feet under, or a trip to his made up world. Harry can be his drug,he thinks,he doesn't think he'd mind being high on Harry.

                                                                                                               +

_“Where do you want to go, Louis?”_

_“Like a trip?”_

_“Yeah, just like a trip. We can go wherever you want. Just name a place.”_

_“Hmm, back to Doncaster. See my mum maybe.”_

_“Oh. I was thinking somewhere a bit more exotic. Like Rio.”_

_“Mr.Harry, are you trying to steal me away?”_

_“I might be. Do you object?”_

_“M'course not. You can take me. I'll go wherever you want me to.”_

_“Cause you're mine?”_

_“Only if for a night.” He sighs. Yours.”_

_+_

Harry's friends are getting suspicious. Harry never wants to celebrate on the weekend, doesn't go out to drink after they're all sure they smashed an exam like he used to. He just stays in his flat(co-owned by his parents no less) and barely answers texts.

“Everything alright, Harry?” Asks Niall a long time mate of his.

 

“Why do you ask?” He replies as they walk back to Niall's dorm. Harry whined about it at first, complaining that a cab would be much more convenient, but it's only three blocks down and he figures he could use the exercise.

 

“You've been... distant. Is school going alright?”

 

“School's great. I finally got boning, which I should have mastered earlier.”

 

“Yeah but didn't you they say your designs and silhouettes are 'perfect for haute couture'”?

 

“They did, didn't they. Alls well then. I'm okay Niall. Really.”

“You positive?” Niall isn't convinced, but decides not to push after this.

“Ab-so-lute-ly. How about us and the boys go for drinks if they're not busy?”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

                                                                                                                       +

 

There's only one problem.

Harry and Louis see each other more often now. They've exchanged phone numbers and meet up at coffee shops-even though Louis doesn't buy anything but scones because he believes coffee is an abomination to heated beverages of mankind and the tea is disastrous- or Louis'll sleep at Harry's flat,sometimes Louis will even drag Harry out of the house while he's studying to the shops and....

 

he likes Louis. He really does. The feeling that Louis doesn't really like him,though, is strong.

 _That's_ the problem.

Louis is sweet to Harry on their meet ups. He smiles a sweet genuine smile, he gives a passionate kiss. He also always calls and says little sweet nothings(naughty ones too) just to make Harry's day brighter. But Harry's usually the one to plan their dates, they never meets at Louis place, and it always ends with a kiss on the cheek and 125 pounds that once belonged to Harry in Louis pocket. Harry tries to remind himself that he's still a client, he _really really_ does but it's hard when he can remember Louis laugh and their late night conversations that steer Louis into staying the night. It doesn't seem hard at all for Louis though. He can switch from business-like to sexy to loving in what seems like a second.

Harry goes to the club to meet Louis sometimes and Louis won't even look at him, or occasionally he'll get another worker to tell Harry that Louis's too busy to _work_ with him tonight and to come back the next day.

Harry recognizes Louis profession when he starts to feel abandoned some days. He recognizes that Louis sleeps with _other_ people. People that aren't _Harry._ He also recognizes the most important part of Louis profession. That if he wasn't blessing others with his body -for change not even close to what he's really worth- Harry would've never met him. That nights is everything to Harry, and he just wishes Louis could stop pretending and actually feel the same. Though he's starting to think Louis's not pretending.

It's a loop, Harry decides, that his life is now. A loop of sadness, happiness, pleasure, disappointment and serenity.

He hates it,

He's going to do something about it.

                                                                                                                     +

The next day Harry figures the only way to solve his problem of self-pity and confusion is sex and tea.

 

But mostly sex.

Some clarity wouldn't kill anyone either.

He calls Louis a little after 1p.m. It's a Saturday and neither of them have anything to do. Louis hesitantly carries on conversation and Harry has the vague thought that he's busy with someone else.

 

 _That's not something you talk through, idiot._ Harry tells himself.

“Louis? Louis can you hear me?” A heavy pant comes through the line as Louis breath seems to hitch.

 

_It's nothing, I'm sure it's nothing._

 

“Yeah H- _fuckkk. Li.”_ Harry's hears a distant 'Louis come on, get off the phone.'

_He's just....thinking.Out loud._

 

“Should I call back?” There's a small silence filtered with quiet voices and then a giggle.

Louis responds with a confident, “No. Please don't hang up.”

 

“So, can you come over today?”

 

“I-uhhh-” Louis gives out a heavy breath and what sounds like a slight whimper. “What time?” His words seem choked, barely there.

“Whatever time that's good for you.” _He's just sick. That's all._

Harry's hear a low 'put your legs up' followed by a muffled(but still loud and Louis-like) 'oh, oh shit'.

“I'll talk to you later Lou. Bye.”

He hangs up before a reply can be formed.

_It's okay._

_Only if for a night, it'll be okay._

 

_+_

 Louis comes over later that day. They don't speak about the phone call but Harry makes sure to go down, down, down on Louis. Licking over his private place carefully, begging for love through pleasure. He thrusts himself hard into Louis while he sinks.

“Harry.. Harry come on move.” Louis is squirming, hands scrunching up the bed sheets around Harry's head as he stares in Harry's eyes. Blue on green and Harry can't think of anything worse or better than this.

“Say my name.” He wraps large hands around Louis dainty waist and forces him down.

Louis voice quivers as he lets out a breathless “Harry..”

“Louder.” Harry's pace is building. Fast and hard now, fucking Louis like he owns him. And maybe one day he will.

“Harry!” Louis eyes are squeezed shut, fingers clawing into Harry's chest. Harry wraps a hand around Louis neck and pulls him down breathing in his barely-there air. Louis thighs begin to shake, heart beating fast in result to the merciless pounding.

“Fucking scream it.”

“Harry! Oh fuck, harryharryharryharry. Please, please....” Harry grabs hold to Louis's shining cock, precome making a slippery wet sound as he strokes quickly, chasing Louis's orgasm for him.

It's thing of beauty. His back arches so far Harry can feel his heartbeat, moans and whimpers coming out involuntarily and breath hot on his neck as Louis struggles to ride it out.

Harry leaves unnecessary scratches on his back and thighs as he comes himself.

If not for others who have Louis but for him. To let himself know that Louis is real and he's here and he's his for a few pounds. They lay down after and stare at the ceiling, duvet forgotten on the floor. This is the best part , Harry thinks, the waiting. Waiting to see whether Louis will talk and let him hear his soft wrecked voice, or if he'll sleep and allow Harry to see him vulnerable. He's fine with either one he's found out.

“You believe in love, Harry?”

“I guess sure. Why wouldn't I?”

“ I was just wondering.” Harry let's a slow pause fill the room before speaking up.

“Do you?”

“No. S'all bullshit.”

“Nice way of thinking positive Patty.”

Louis smiles a little at that. “Seriously it is so unbelievable. How can anyone believe it? Another good question: how do people know when they are in love? I know that some people say you just feel it, but how do you know what that feeling is? Do you ask other people? Look it up online for that matter? Personally I think some people are so in love with being in love, they don't mind lying to themselves to get there. To that secret place they believe everyone who is in love goes. And that is utterly stupid”

Harry doesn't say anything back. Just continues to lay next to Louis with a lips around a fag, a habit he's recently found, as he takes in Louis words. 'In love with being in love' he said, not actually in love. And Harry believes that, that's what he may feel with Louis. But he knows no matter how much he believes that, it'll never be true. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if you've seen this before it isn't plagarism, it's my story i just revamped it and switched it over.


End file.
